Sí Katniss no se hubiese presentado como voluntaria
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: Katniss Everdeen no llego a tiempo para la cosecha. Nadie se ofreció voluntaria cuando el nombre de Primrose Everdeen fue dicho en voz clara por Effie Trinket. Peeta Mellark y Primrose Everdeen son los tributos del Distrito 12 en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Tampoco Gale está por ninguna parte. ¿Qué pasara con Prim que tiene que enfrentarse a 23 tributos?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen no llego a tiempo para la cosecha. Nadie se ofreció voluntaria cuando el nombre de Primrose Everdeen fue dicho en voz clara por Effie Trinket. Peeta Mellark y Primrose Everdeen son los tributos del Distrito 12 en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Tampoco Gale está por ninguna parte. ¿Qué pasara con Prim que tiene que enfrentarse a 23 tributos sin ninguna habilidad en combate mas que la curación? ¿Cómo tomara Katniss las cosas cuando se entere que su hermana ahora es un tributo en los juego? Sin ninguna posibilidad de regresar.

* * *

 _ **He vuelto con uno mas de mis Fanfics, este sera algo nuevo, wow espero poder estar a la altura de lo que conllevara, porque ahora Prim tendra mucho mas protagonismo y necesitare tener muy pegado el libro de Los Juegos del Hambre para poder seguir esta historia. Necesitare mucho cerebro.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decirles, es un gusto recibir a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Y como siempre he dicho: Si no te gusta, puedes dejar tus quejas aquí abajo en los comentarios, donde con gusto serán ignoradas y elimanadas pal carajo :D.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos Tributos.**_


	2. 1

_Effie Trinket alisa el trozo de papel donde esta escrito el nombre de la pobre chica seleccionada como tributo y mis entrañas se revuelven. Voy a ser yo, va a ser mi nombre, voy a ser yo, se repite entre las paredes de mi cabeza._

 _Dice el nombre en voz clara. Primrose Everdeen. Soy yo._

 _Soy teletrasportada al estadio ¿cómo llegue aquí? Es un misterio, pero los demás tributos sin rostro alguno me rodean, se que voy a morir y mi madre y Katniss verán como un tributo me devana la cabeza. Cuando el gong suena y comienzo a correr, los demás tributos se dirigen a la cornucopia. Pero al parecer uno se desvía y centra su atención en mi. Uno de los profesionales, levanta su cuchillo y con un movimiento letal lo deja caer con blanco a mi cabeza..._

Era solo una pesadilla, frecuentes desde mi cumpleaños número doce. La edad elegible para entrar a la cosecha de Los Juegos del Hambre. Acostada en la cama junto a mi hermana, Katniss Everdeen, observo su rostro en la oscuridad. Su ceño está fruncido y parece dura incluso cuando duerme. Con tanta responsabilidad que carga sobre sus hombros, yo también lo sería.

Me levanto de su lado, porque justo ahora lo que necesito son los brazos de mamá para que me reconforten y saber que las pesadillas solo son eso, pesadillas, y se quedarán en mi cabeza incluso después de que pase la cosecha.

Buttercup se abre paso entre mis brazos cuando me acorruco junto a mamá, en el mismo lugar en que papá dormía, acaricio el pelaje amarillo de mi gato, y su ronroneo me arrulla mientras mis ojos se van cerrando con la imagen de Katniss frente a mi, quien seguro se levantara en una horas para ir al bosque por suministros.

Ese lugar me aterra, aunque se que sin él, nosotras no tendríamos que comer. Cuando Katniss trae una nueva caza, siento un poco de lastima por el animal, aunque el hambre hace que mi estómago ruga y apriete mi lastima al vacío. Una vez, mi hermana intento enseñarme, pero fue un total desastre: conmigo llorando por el animalito herido que pudimos haber salvado y con él profundo miedo a las bestias que podían atacarnos, era imposible que yo tuviera manera de cazadora.

En mis ratos libre o cuando no tengo clases, me dedico a pasar los tiempos con mamá, que trabaja haciendo productos medicinales en la pequeña botica de la Veta. Además de asistirla con los enfermos de heridas graves que le traen de los trabajadores de las minas de carbón. Siempre siento pena por esos hombres, que me recuerdan a papá, con el polvo negro cubriéndoles el rostro siempre me hacen ver al espejo de rasurar de que él utilizaba, cubierto también de el polvo, así que lo limpio seguido.

Cuando me despierto, mucho antes de abrir los ojos, se que la cama de mi hermana esta vacía. Mi madre también ya se ha levantado. Después de despabilarme, al lavarme la cara con el agua fría me dedico a ordeñar a mi cabra, Lady, un regalo de Katniss, que no solo me entretiene al cuidarla, dino que también ganamos dinero con la leche que produce y nos alimenta. Acaricio su pelaje percudido y manchado de tierra y le acomodo el moño del listón rosa que tiene al cuello.

Cuando termino, lo siguiente que hago es darme una ducha de agua hervida para calentarla, con dos baldes es más que suficiente. Seco mi cabello, mi madre lo trenza y me coloco una falda y una blusa con volantes. El traje de la primera cosecha de Katniss. No puedo negar que la bruma de emociones me embarga y mi expresión se arruga en preocupación. Ojala fuera tan buena como Katniss para esconder mis emociones y mantener la calma.

Más sin embargo, el miedo recorre mis venas como morfina, estoy aterrada conforme la hora de ir a la plaza se acerca. Y mi desesperación aumenta cuando es tiempo de ir a la plaza y Katniss no llega.

— Mamá— digo, mientras camino a su lado de la mano—. Deberíamos esperar a Katniss.

Mamá también esta preocupada, lo noto en la manera en que se mueve y la tensión de sus músculos ¿dónde esta Katniss?

— Seguro nos alcanzara— dice mientras niega con la cabeza, no muy segura de lo que dice.

Eso espero, porque en unos minutos los Agentes de la Paz pasaran por todas las casas en busca de personas que decidieron no asistir a la plaza. Es obligatorio y es castigado con cárcel. A la una en punto la gente entra en silencio y ficha. Mamá me explico un poco el procedimiento de todo, ya que Katniss no esta aquí para guiarme. Tengo miedo por ella, si la descubren no saldrá impune de esto ¿dónde estas Katniss?

Me dejo llevar por la multitud de mi edad, quienes estamos detrás de los mayores. Me coloco en un área donde supongo es para los de doce años. No puedo evitar sentir náuseas y a ventilar por la boca, el pecho se me oprime. Busco a Katniss entre la multitud, su trenza larga en las cabezas de los que están frente a mi. Podrían pegarle un tiro por dedicarse a la caza furtiva y por un momento tomo esa opción en consideración y comienzo a marearme.

La plaza se va llenando y se vuelve más claustrofóbica. Me mantengo pegada al suelo y se me ocurre la idea de que sí Gale esta aquí, Katniss también lo estará. Pero tampoco lo veo a él, sin embargo, Hazelle Hawthorne, su madre y sus otros hijos, Vicky, Posy y Rory, que ya es elegible para la cosecha, si están aquí.

Observo el Edificio de Justicia, con dos urnas de cristal colocadas con sumo cuidado con las papeletas de los chicos y chicas. Me pregunto la cantidad de boletos que tendrá mi hermana, se que serán bastantes por las teselas que pide. Y luego viene el mío, uno solo.

Cuando el reloj da las dos, sube al podio y empieza a leer. La misma historia de todos los años, aunque este es mi primer año en el que participare, llevo mi vida asistiendo a la selección de tributos que serán preparados para la masacre de injusticias.

Los juegos son humillantes, además de una tortura. Son veinticuatro tributos, con un solo ganador, quien es recompensado con una vida fácil, y su distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida.

— Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar gracias— recita el alcalde.

Arriba hay tres sillas arriba: una para el alcalde Undersee (el padre de Madge, una de las amigas de Katniss), otra para Effie Trinket, la acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegada del Capitolio y la última para uno de los dos únicos vencedores del Distrito, del cual, uno ya ha fallecido, y el otro seguramente esta ahogado de borracho.

Cuando por fin aparece, su cómica actitud toma las cámaras, tratando de abrazar Effie Trinket, por lo que el alcalde parece preocupado por lo que intenta devolver la atención a la cosecha.

La mujer es alegre y muy colorida con su peluca falsa color rosáceo y un traje verde, sube al podio y saluda como siempre:

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, de su parte!

Espero que lo esté, no por mi, sino por Katniss y Gale. Intento buscar de nuevo a mi hermana esperando que mágicamente haya aparecido, cuando Effie se dirige a la bola de cristal que contiene las papeletas con el nombre las chicas después de decir «¡las damas primero!»

Cuando mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel, la multitud contiene el aliento y presiento que ya se lo que esta a punto de ocurrir, ya lo había vivido en mi sueño. Y aunque lo se, internamente comienzo a rezar y a desear desesperadamente que no se Katniss, que no sea Katniss, que no sea Katniss.

Effie Trinket vuelve al podio, alisa el trozo de papel y lee con la voz clara; y no es Katniss, lo que alivia mi pesar, casi.

Soy yo. Primrosee Everdeen.


End file.
